


這個世界沒有beta

by asleep_zzZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleep_zzZ/pseuds/asleep_zzZ
Summary: Dean和Sam被變成超自然生物？不，這次是超現實生物。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	這個世界沒有beta

早晨，Dean帶著起床氣與肌肉痠痛走進廚房。昨天他們與女巫有一場小小的戰鬥，像往常一樣遭受花瓶砸頭、內臟絞痛、摔遍整個房間。幸好對方只是剛入行的三腳貓，法力微弱。他與Sam連根骨頭都沒斷，簡單的傷口處理與幾顆止痛藥就夠了。

他剛吞下一口咖啡，Sam正好晨跑回來，一進門便抬起手臂嗅個不停。

「你知道我們有洗衣機和浴室吧？」

「我不是在聞汗臭！Dean，你有沒有聞到我身上……有一股奇怪的香味？」

「有，你的少女花香洗髮乳。」

Sam無奈地搖搖頭，Dean從不放過任何一個嘲笑他品味的機會。「我沒開玩笑，剛剛跑步時出現的，而且味道越來越明顯了。」

Dean疑惑地湊上前嗅嗅，只有一點汗水與Sam皮膚的氣味，溫暖而熟悉。「我什麼也沒聞到。也許昨天你撞到藥草櫃時沾上了某種花草，有任何被下咒的跡象嗎？比如止不住血的傷口？」

「沒有。」除了幾處擦傷和瘀青，他健康得很，沒有特殊的疼痛、幻覺或肢體變形。「好吧，可能是我反應過度……」

「別擔心，Sammy，誰會使用這種無害的詛咒？如果是我，至少會咒你全天散發臭鼬屁味，而且要讓整個小鎮的人都能聞到。」Dean露出好大哥的微笑，盡責地安慰並噁心弟弟。

Sam翻了翻白眼，「創意不錯，但你忘了我們住在一起，第一個被臭吐的就是你。」他轉身走向浴室，但願多刷洗幾遍就能去除異香。雖然目前問題不大，他還是決定花點時間查資料，多研究準沒錯。

\---

問題大了。

當晚Sam悄悄溜下床，確認Dean仍在熟睡後，他輕手輕腳地掩上門，到書桌前繼續讀起看到一半的資料。讀完咒術的篇章，一無所獲，他連忙去書庫尋找巫術植物書籍。

香氣還在，而且他性慾高漲。幾個小時前他才和Dean享受了一場性愛，照理該放鬆地一覺到天亮，可是現在他又硬了，滿腦子想上床，即使是青少年時期他也不曾這樣欲求不滿過。

當然他可以和Dean再做一次，但他內心有種感覺……Dean對他來說是不夠的。

Sam翻開厚重的植物圖鑑，心底焦躁更甚，忍不住伸手撫摸已完全勃起的陰莖。他顫抖著呼出一口嘆息，無力地埋在書頁間，文字化作無數漆黑交纏的藤蔓，他閉上眼，分不清想掙脫慾望還是想陷得更深。

他莫名彆扭起來，不願讓Dean看見自己這副模樣。記得抽屜裡有個東西……他邁著無聲的腳步，進入以前使用的單人房，在抽屜深處翻出了Dean送給他的惡作劇禮物。

深紫色的假陽具佈滿突起，紋路猙獰，不似人類器官，特意做成異種生物的風格。出於獵人職業病，第一眼見到它只想灑鹽燒掉。當時他們只把這東西當成粗劣的玩笑，打趣一番便收起來了，沒想到竟有派上用場的一天。

它底部附有吸盤，Sam將它固定在床前地板上，猶豫了幾秒便脫掉衣物，扶著床慢慢往下坐。大小不一的顆粒擦過柔軟內壁，激起一陣強烈的快感，他揪緊了床單才沒呻吟出聲。

他們很少使用道具助興，它的尺寸和形狀都太刺激了，Sam有些承受不住那奇特的觸感，幾次往下吞入幾吋就起身，卻是徒增折磨，來回刮蹭敏感的嫩肉，後穴越發濕潤，收縮著裹住它往裡帶。

藉著潤滑終於全部進入，他暈沉沉的腦袋已經沒有餘力去想後穴怎會泌出大量液體。待身體稍微習慣了異物的存在，Sam騎著它時輕時重地扭腰，同時撫慰自己熱燙的陰莖。

他急切地想發洩出來，但這慾火不同以往，持續燃燒，要焚盡他的所有理智。大腿逐漸痠麻，他不得不往前趴，讓雙臂分擔重量，擺動腰臀讓假陽具的頂端一次次撞擊他的敏感點。

不知過了多久，他嗚咽著迎來高潮，倒在床邊急促地喘息。

「Sam？」

\---

又是早晨，Dean看看手中的咖啡，再看看Sam紅暈未退的鬱悶臉，覺得還是閉嘴比較好。

他不是故意要讓Sam尷尬的。他睡得迷迷糊糊，一翻身摸到枕邊冰涼，起床尋人理所當然。發現Sam的房間透出光亮，直接推門而入也非常合理。敲門？就算對方在廁所他都未必會敲了，何況是臥房。

誰知道Sam會半夜躲起來玩自己呢……老實說，性感極了。Sam渾身潮紅眼眶泛濕，虛軟地沉浸在高潮餘韻中，小穴還含著異形陰莖，紅腫的穴口一看就是被操狠了，彷彿真的被怪物蹂躪了一晚上。不是說他願意看怪物侵犯他，但偶爾想想還是很火辣的，就像大尺度恐怖色情片……啊，Sam在瞪他了。

Dean連忙咳嗽一聲，收起若有所思的笑容。「這是關於色慾的咒語，就像我們以前碰過的那種對吧？想辦法滿足解咒的條件，或者直接找女巫化解。我建議前者，上次性愛馬拉松的體驗非常好。」

「不，這次沒那麼簡單。咒語並非單純提升我的性欲，它其實是個隨機變身咒，把我變成了一種幻想生物，omega。」

「從來沒聽過，屬於哪個神話體系？」

Sam對著電腦上的網站皺起眉頭，以遲疑的語氣道：「不是神話，算文學創作……根據我的理解，作者將狼群社會等級結合人類外型，性別以alpha、beta、omega區分，alpha與omega有發情期，一部分會設定信息素，就是我身上的味道吧。」他快速點開幾篇文章，閱讀了一會兒，露出尷尬又害羞的苦笑。「老天，你不得不佩服他們的創意。」

Dean把螢幕轉向自己，眼前竟是以他們為主角的小說，作者還是他們的老朋友。「Becky！？她還在寫我們的色情文學？」

「筆耕不輟。總之，我的身體變化相當符合omega的描述，對alpha這個字也很有反應。」光是唸出來，小穴就微微地濕了，他不動聲色地夾緊臀部。「我大概快進入發情期了，現實世界可買不到抑制劑。沒時間翻書了，我直接打給Rowena吧。」

在Sam向Rowena說明時，Dean默默瀏覽ABO小說，佩服Sam能用讀法律條文的語氣一本正經地跟她解釋各種奇特的生理現象……漏水的屁股聽起來很不錯啊。

片刻後，Sam欲言又止地看著Dean。

「怎麼了？Sammy，你的表情很奇怪。」

「隨機變身咒一星期就會自動解除，但考慮到這次情況特殊，她說你最好從旁協助。」

Dean一口答應，「沒問題，怎麼做？」

「把你變成alpha。」

\---

施咒過程十分簡單，地堡就有所需的全部材料。Sam按照指示製作了變身藥水給Dean服下，確認Dean準備好後，Sam唸出Rowena教他的咒語。

「好了，你感覺如何？」

「沒什麼不同。你確定步驟都──」Dean忽然停頓幾秒，臉色一變。他仰頭嗅嗅，驚訝地往前一把抱住Sam，埋在他肩頸處深深吸氣。「你身上真的有香氣！天，你真好聞。」

「嗯，現在你也有。你聞起來像皮革與酒，還有一點燻木味。我喜歡這種成熟的暗香。」

「閉嘴，別用形容香水的方式形容我的味道。」

Sam輕笑，交融的香氣喚起未被徹底滿足的慾望，他低頭親吻Dean的嘴唇，隨即得到熱情的回應。

不同於平日溫柔的輕吮追逐，Dean急切地探進Sam的嘴裡，勾起舌尖挑逗地掃過敏感的上顎，貪婪交纏。屬於Sam的橡苔與橙花氣息令人迷醉，撩撥他的鼻端直至四肢百骸。

他推著Sam往後退，讓他的背抵住牆。「我感受到信息素的威力了，難以想像當你正式進入發情期，我們會受到多大的影響。我很好奇成結的部分……想先練習一次嗎？」

Sam修長的手指探向他的皮帶，解開金屬扣的聲音令兩人都微微一顫。

「粗魯點，我的alpha。」


End file.
